Runaway
by nyeemastokes
Summary: What happens when Amy Raudenfeld meets Carter Stevens and is taken on the joy ride of her life? Will Karma be happy or jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Karma staggered onto the front steps of Amy's house. She tried to balance herself enough so that she could knock on the door. The almost empty bottle of jack daniel's seemed like her only anchor. She roughly knocked on the door. It was two in the morning. Karma wasn't stupid though, she knew Amy was up. She's a nocturnal person anyway. She roughly knocked on the door again. She was getting impatiently quickly. This always happens when Karma got drunk, which was happening a lot lately especially after the wedding. She would come running to Amy's doorstep and confess over and over again that she loved her as more than a friend, just like Amy did at the wedding. Although the two had made up, Karma still didn't feel the same around Amy. Amy didn't feel the same around her either. They weren't as close as they were before. They mainly only stayed in each other's lives because both of them thought they were pleasing the other by doing so.

Karma knocked on Amy's door one last time. Right before she was about to turn around and go home, Amy opened the door.

"Karma, do you realize what time it is?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Amy's eyes looked at the bottle of Jack in Karma's hands and instantly knew what was going on. Karma gave her a childish grin. She held out the bottle to Amy as a peace offering for knocking on her door so late. Amy rolled her eyes. She hated when Karma got drunk. It would only open old wounds within her. Amy pulled Karma inside. Karma staggered through the door, still grinning. Amy had to admit, even when Karma was drunk, she was still adorable. She led Karma upstairs, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall. When they got inside Amy's room, Karma placed the bottle down on her desk and sat on the bed. She motioned for Amy to come over. Amy hesitated but eventually came over to her. Karma grabbed her hand and put it to her chest.

"Karma, what are you doing?" Amy gave Karma a worried look. She already knew what was going on but she just didn't want to entertain love drunk Karma because she knew once Karma sobers up, she'll go back to acting like Amy's feelings for her were nothing. Karma looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you feel that?" Amy furrowed her eyebrows at her. "Feel what, Karma?" Karma smiled at her.

"Feel my heart beating for you." Amy rolled her eyes. She pulled her hand away from Karma's chest and stood up.

"Come on, Karma. Don't do this shit again… You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying, let alone what you are feeling." Amy crossed her arms across her chest. Karma just looked at the space that Amy had just left.

"You know I love you. How many times do I have to say it in order for you to believe me… I want you Amy. I need you." Karma looked up at her. Her eyes was starting to tear up. Amy knew better though.

"Karma, listen to me. This is just the alcohol talking. You don't want me…" As soon as the words left Amy's mouth, they left a bad taste inside. She hated having this conversation with Karma every time she got drunk. According to Shane, there's an old saying that says alcohol can bring out what a person truly feeling about something/someone. Drunken mind, sober thoughts. Amy didn't believe this was the case with Karma. She thought Karma was always confessing her love as a way to do away with the guilt she felt for rejecting her a couple of weeks ago. Karma just stared at Amy, waiting for her to say something, anything. Amy sighed.

"Karma, I think it's about time you lay down and get some sleep." Karma blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears from falling down. Karma just nodded her head and crawled up in the bed sheets and instantly fell asleep. Amy stayed up a little to make sure Karma was alright before falling asleep herself. As she watched the love of her life sleep off the alcohol that was pumping through her veins, Amy kept thinking to herself: _maybe she really does want me deep down inside…_

Karma opened her locker and placed her books inside. After waking up at five in the morning and taking the walk of shame back to her house after a night full of drunken memories, she tried her best to get ready for school with a huge hangover. She really needs to stop drinking she kept thinking to herself as she put on a pair of sunglasses to block the sunlight from causing her a raging migraine. Karma stopped in her tracks when she turned to see Amy walking with Shane in her direction. She quickly closed her locker and walked in the opposite direction. Karma really hated talking to Amy the morning after one of her drunk confessions because she knew what she always says when under the influence. She doesn't know why when she's drunk she admits to Amy that she loves her. When she's sober she doesn't feel that way. Karma couldn't handle breaking Amy's heart again when she finally got her back in her life after a lot of arguing and tears being shed. She quickly walked to her first class. Even though she was ten minutes early, she just couldn't face her greatest fear: that she might had been wrong that night of the wedding when she said she didn't love Amy as more than a friend.

Meanwhile, Amy and Shane walked hand in hand to their first class.

"So she did it again last night? Amy, this is a sign. This is the fifth time in the past two weeks Karma has gotten drunk and came to YOUR front door confessing that she loves you. I think she actually does." Shane sounded a little concerned and worried by this possibility. Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Shane, she doesn't know what she's saying. Every time this happens she wakes up the next morning and either doesn't remember what she says or acts like it's nothing to worry about. She is just guilty for rejecting me and thinks if she says she loves me, everything will be alright." Shane gave Amy's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Amy, it's like they say…" Amy stopped in front of her first class. "I know, I know. Drunken mind, sober thoughts. I honestly think you're wrong on this one." Shane just gave Amy's hand another squeeze.

"Well anyway, let's forget about Karma. Are you going to come tonight to my party?" Amy groaned. As much as she loved Shane, she really hated going to parties.

"Shane I don't know…" He gave Amy a pissed off look. "No Amy. I don't want to hear it. You are going. You need to get out there and find someone. Tonight is the perfect time to mingle because this party is different than all of my other ones." Amy raised a curious eyebrow to her dear friend.

"Oh really? How so?" Shane winked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you know how we have that big basketball game tomorrow against our rival school right? Well, I took the liberty of inviting them to my party. So there will be a lot of potential Mrs. Amy Raudenfelds running around my house who are not from Hester high and have no idea about you and Karma. So are you in?" Amy remained silent for a moment. She really did need to get out of the house. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. But, I am not promising you that I will have fun." Shane clapped his hands together in joy.

"Oh I know sweetie. One can only hope though. See you later!" Shane walked away from Amy just when the first bell went off. Amy walked into her class and sat down. Well, tonight is going to be interesting, she thought to herself. She was actually slightly excited.

Karma looked at the pile of clothes on her bed. None of them satisfied her. She wanted to look good for tonight. Even though she knew she shouldn't be drinking again, she still wanted to go to Shane's party tonight. It was going to be one of the biggest parties he's ever had. She wanted to get out there and find someone to help her forget about Amy. She finally decided to go with a simple black blouse and jeans. She grabbed her mom's car keys. _I won't drink tonight._ She said to herself as she pulled out of her driveway. _Well maybe a little._

Meanwhile, Amy stood awkwardly next to Liam and Ivy. Ivy was really supportive after Amy and Karma "broke up." She was always the one watching Karma at parties when Amy wasn't there. Liam went back to his old ways of sleeping around, but he gradually became friends with Amy. After all, they did get their hearts broken by the same girl. The music was too loud for Amy's liking. She was still on her first cup. She wasn't much of a drinker. Liam and Ivy on the other hand had downed three cups each. Ivy was not drunk, but Liam definitely was. He was hitting on the girls from their rival school. Amy chuckled to herself while watching the simple minded girls fall for Liam's stupid method of getting their attention by "accidentally" spilling beer on their clothes.

"I swear I do not understand how these girls fall for his sex craving passes. It's repulsive." Ivy said to Amy as they watch Liam talk to a group of girls from the other school. Amy just shook her head and laughed. Shane was nowhere to be found, as usual at his parties. Ivy turned to Amy and said she was going to get another drink and would be right back. Amy nodded her head as Ivy slipped into the crowd. Amy looked around at her drunken peers. She noticed a big crowd of people at a table near her. They were watching something that was going on. Amy's curiosity sparked in her and she walked over to see what was going on. She found Liam nearby and went to him.

"What's everyone looking at?" Amy asked as she looked around at the table. It was cleared and cups were set up on either side of the table with a simple display. On one side of the table stood two girls. The other side had two boys. One of the girls had long black hair with blonde tips. She was tan and was talking across the table to one of the boys. He had long black hair that he kept flipping out of his eyes. He elbowed the guy next to him while pointing at the same girl he was talking to. The other guy was shorter with sandy hair. He had a joint in his mouth, taking short puffs while listening to the girl and guy argue back and forth. Although the three seem quite interesting, Amy's main attention was towards the second girl. She had short, shoulder length brown hair. She had fair skin and a wonderful smile. She was very attractive.

"They are going to play a game of beer pong." Liam said as his eyes were glued to the table.

"Who are they? I've never seen them before." Amy's eyes were still on the mysterious brown haired girl.

"They are from our rival school. Shane and I are friends with them. They grew up with us. Well three of them did. That's Gabe and Ofe." Liam pointed at the long haired, tall boy and then the shorter one. "That's Bird." He pointed at the girl across from Gabe who was arguing with him. Amy turned to Liam. "And who is the second girl, next to Bird?" Liam looked at Amy with an intrigued look.

"They say her name is Carter. I don't know her though. She's new." Amy looked back at the girl named Carter. Apparently Carter was looking at her too. Their eyes met and Carter smiled at her. Amy felt butterflies in her stomach. Who are you, Carter?


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV:

After standing there and cheering on the mysterious Carter as her and her friend Bird beat the boys in beer pong, I decided to get another cup. It was exciting watching Carter play. She was full of energy and full of life. She didn't care if she won or not. She was clearly humble. I walked into the kitchen area, grabbing a bottle of tequila. I placed the bottle on the counter behind me and went into the cabinets to find a shot glass. When I did, I turned back around to see Carter sitting on the countertop with the bottle in her hand.

"Patron. Nice!" Carter said as she grabbed the shot glass from my hand and poured a shot for herself. I stood there frozen in place. I didn't know what to say. After downing the shot, she looked at me and smiled.

"Cat got your tongue?" She poured another shot from the bottle and handed it to me. I somehow snapped from my trance and downed the shot. Carter nodded her head in satisfaction. She held out her hand.

"The name's Carter. I saw you next to pretty boy back at the table while I was playing. Boyfriend?" She asked while pouring herself another shot. I shook my head no. I had lost my voice. She smiled again and downed the shot.

"You don't talk much do you?" I just looked at her as she patiently waited for me to say something. There was something in her eyes telling me that I could trust her, I just didn't know what it was. I finally found my voice after a few moments of getting lost in her eyes.

"Yeah...I-I do. I'm...um...Amy." Carter chuckled and poured another shot. She handed it to me and I downed it quickly.

"Wow, you Hester High kids sure know how to throw a party." Carter looked around at the large number of people around us. They were drunk and dancing to the loud music blasting throughout the house.

"Yeah my friend Shane is famous for his parties." Carter looked at me and grinned.

"So I heard from my friends. Apparently they grew up with him. So Amy, you don't really look like a party person. Why are you here?" She tilted her head to the side. I swear this girl was stunning. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and grinned as she waited for me to respond.

"I...uh...Shane dragged me here since we have that big game tomorrow against you guys." She nodded her head slowly.

"But that's not the only reason you came huh?" Damn this girl can read me like a book.

"Uh, no. I am trying to forget someone who recently...broke my heart." I poured myself a shot and downed it. Carter watched my every move.

"That's a shame. I never picture anyone ever rejecting someone like you." She winked at me and I felt the blood rush to my face. Is Carter flirting with me? Before I could question her, a blonde girl came rushing to Carter's side.

"Carter, we have to go. Grant text me and said mom will be back any minute. I don't want to get in trouble for sneaking out." Carter looked at the girl, then looked at me. After thinking for a few moments, she sighed.

"Alright Tay. Just let me say goodbye to my new friend here." She turned and faced me with a big smile.

"My twin sister is making me leave, but I'll be at the game tomorrow. Look for me alright?" She winked and started walking away with her sister behind her.

"But Carter, what if I can't find you?" I called out over the loud music. She turned around and laughed.

"Oh trust me, you will. If not, then I'll definitely find you. Night Amy." She walked away with her sister by her side. I was satisfied with myself. I turned around and reached for the bottle of Patron on the counter when a hand gripped my wrist and stopped me. My eyes trailed up from the mystery hand to a pair of familiar eyes. Karma.

Carter's POV:

Tay trailed behind me as I tried to pull a drunk Bird away from a hot guy she was kissing.

"So, who was that girl you were talking to?" I just grinned.

"Someone I just met. Some that...sparked my interest." I held Bird's hand as I helped her through the front door. The cold air hit my bare skin, sending cool sensations that cooled me down from the warm tequila and beer in my stomach.

"I didn't know you were...you know…" Tay's voice trailed off. I stopped in my tracks as Ofe took Bird and led her to his car along with Gabe.

"Into girls?" Tay nodded yes. I chuckled. "I don't know if I am." Tay gave me a confused look.

"Then why were you flirting with that girl back there?" I looked at her. I swear she always asks me a million and one questions.

"Because, I am...curious. I have never been with a girl and I want to try it out, see how it is. Maybe I might be into them." I grinned at her as I climbed into the passenger seat. She closed her door and pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you doing this just to make Mom made?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes and no. I see it as killing two birds with one stone. I get to experiment and piss of Elizabeth at the same time. It's a win-win situation." Tay gave me a concerned look as she drove down the street.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. That girl does have feelings, you know? You should tell her right away what you're intentions are before you hurt her." I thought about what Tay said for a few minutes.

"I will. I won't hurt Amy. I just want to be happy with someone since everyone else seems to be happily with someone but me." Tay blushed. I knew she was thinking about her and Max.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." She said as she pulled into our driveway.

"I do. Don't worry."

Karma's POV:

Amy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. God, she still looked attractive, even when drunk. Snap out of it! I shook my head to release the thought.

"Amy, you've had enough. You can't go home drunk, I'll take you." She gave me a pout and groaned.

"Look who's talking? And for the record, I am not drunk. I have only had a few shots." She pulled her hand away from my grip and staggered backwards. I could tell those shots of tequila were just hitting her. I didn't mention to her that I was watching her from the time she entered the party up until now. I saw everything, including that girl flirting her. Ugh, just looking at her made my blood boiling with her perfect smile and perfect body and outstanding charm. But I am not jealous. No, I do not get jealous.

"Amy, you are drunk. Come on, let me take you home. You can't go home by yourself in this position." She groaned again but held her hand out so I could led the way. I took it and instantly felt the warmth from her hands. I laced our fingers together. I've noticed that our hands just seem to fit so perfectly together. I moved through the crowd of drunken teenagers. Just when we were about to go out the front door, Liam stopped in front of us.

"Amy? Are you leaving already? I thought we were going to take body shots off the girls." He grinned at her. I could smell like four different alcohols on his breathe. He probably had enough liquor in his system to open up a liquor store. Amy gave him a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, Liam. I totally forgot. Karma is taking me home. We will do it at the game's after party." I looked between the two of them. Since when did these two become "best friends?" Liam nodded and started walking away before he turned around.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot." He came back to us and grabbed Amy's phone out of her hand. He pulled out his own phone and typed something into her phone while looking at his screen. When he was done it handed it back to her.

"Bird told me to give you that. You can thank me later. See you tomorrow morning?" He asked. She looked at her phone and smiled at him.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. And thanks!" I didn't see what was on her phone because she locked it quickly. I pulled her along outside into the cool air. We walked to my car. After making sure she was settled in fine, I pulled out of the driveway and went on my way. While I was driving, I noticed she was staring at her phone smiling. She started typing on it. Every few seconds, it would go off and she would grin at her phone like a little kid seeing a shiny, new toy. The curiosity was killing me.

"So….who are you texting?" I asked in a nonchalant way. She looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"Oh...no one in particular. Just someone I met at the party." Her phone went off and she quickly turned her attention back to her phone. I tried to keep my focus on the road ahead but again, the curiosity was killing me.

"Um...I saw you with that girl who won that game of beer pong. You know her?" I was trying to act like I didn't stalk Amy's every move the entire night, but she was too drunk to probably remember. She was silent for a few minutes and I looked at you for a second. She had a playful smile on her lips. I quickly looked back at the road. I felt my heart skip a beat. What is wrong with me tonight?

"Yeah I was. I just met her. She's...something." I could tell she was smiling from ear to ear. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Um...yeah I suppose...Well here we are." I said grimly as I pulled up to her house. She got out of the car and I could tell she had sobered up by now. She lingered in the passenger window.

"Uh, do you want me to help you inside?" I wanted to talk to Amy some more, but I didn't know what to say. She shook her head.

"No, Karms. You don't have to. I can manage. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and walked away. I stayed in her driveway watching her walk to her front door and dart inside. I leaned back in the seat as I pulled away. It's official, I hate parties.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter's POV:

After rushing to get ready this morning, I walked onto campus with about five minutes to spare. I didn't take two steps without being intercepted by Bird.

"So, I heard you are trying to hook up with THE Amy Raudenfeld from Hester High." I linked our arms together and kept walking. She looked at me but I remained silent. She hit me across the shoulder. "Carter?! You have to tell me what's going on with you two?!" I just gave her a mischievous grin.

"What?! There's nothing going on. After I told you to pass my number along, she text me and we talked back and forth all night about random things. That's it. There's nothing to tell. And what do you mean by 'The Amy Raudenfeld?' What's so special about her?" Bird looked at me. She chuckled.

"You didn't know? Her and her ex girlfriend Karma Ashcroft are the first lesbian couple at Hester High. Then they had that whole scandal involving pretty boy Liam Booker. Everyone was devastated when Karma and Amy broke up. They were Hester High's 'it' couple." I was intrigued by Bird's information. Maybe this is going to be more fun than I thought.

"Oh really? Hmm. I didn't know. So Amy and Karma are definitely broken up right?" I gave Bird a curious look. She smiled.

"Oh I know exactly what you are thinking. Yes they are. Carter, you know you are not into girls. You are just doing this to get under Elizabeth's skin." I stopped in my tracks and crossed my arms.

"You don't know that I am not into girls! I just might be. And I actually am starting to like Amy. No, I am not just trying to piss off Elizabeth, even though this will piss her off once she finds out." Bird shook her head in disbelief.

"You are something else. Well tonight is your chance to make your move after the game." I grabbed Bird's arm as she was about to walk away.

"What do you mean?" She grinned.

"Didn't you know? I am hosting the after party at my house and Hester High's finest will be there." Bird winked at me and walked away. I stood there, smiling from ear to ear. Tonight is about to be a good night.

Amy's POV:

I should had known we were going to lose that damn game. Hester isn't exactly the best in basketball but I am glad it is over. Now it's time to party.

Liam drove us all to the after party. It was Shane, Ivy and I in the car. I felt my heart beating uncontrollably as I got out of his car to see Carter and Bird standing there waiting for us. Carter had her arms out, waiting for me to hug her. I did and her scent had my head spinning out of control. She grabbed my hand and led me to the party. It was different from Shane's outrageous parties. The people were drunk but not too drunk. I saw Carter's friends, Ofe and Gabe passing a cup between them. They waved at us as we went pass. Gabe gave Carter this look that I couldn't quite figure out, but I decided to pay it no mind. Carter led me to a room where the music was mainly coming from. The lights were flashing everywhere. It was like an on going rave. She put her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her. She started dancing on me to the raging music. After a few moments of trying to get into the unknown song, I was slowly starting to move my body along with hers. She was a good dancer. Jumping around and teasing me in every way possible. I liked it. When the song ended she pulled me out of the room and outside. Carter gave me a devilish grin.

"I heard you use to be apart of an 'it' couple…" Carter was blunt. She wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind. I liked that about her. I shrugged my shoulders. The last thing I wanted to talk about was Karma.

"I mean...I guess? It was short lived. It's...complicated…" She smiled at me. There were some people outside too, but they didn't bother to interact with us. We were basically in our own little world.

"Good." She said as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Why do you care if I was?" I felt a little concern that maybe Karma was going to mess this up for me without even knowing it. Carter had a playful grin on her lips.

"Because I wanted to make sure I have no competition. When I...like someone, I like to claim what's mine…" She licked her lips and turned away from my eyes. I saw her blush before she quickly turn away. I couldn't help but smile.

"Interesting. So does that mean you...like me?" I asked. She turned back towards me.

"Maybe...If you're lucky. We will see after tonight." At that very moment, Carter's friend, Ofe put his arm around Carter and I.

"Ladies, I don't know about you but I am not having fun." Ofe gave out a dramatic sigh. Carter and I just laughed at him. Carter introduced us and we said our hellos before Carter turned the attention back on him.

"Well Ofe, do you know how to make this night magical?" They both gave each other a childish smile. I could tell they were up to something but I didn't say anything.

"Well Carter, it just so happens that I do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baggie of pills. Carter bit her lip and looked from him to me. I had no idea what was going on.

"What is that?" My eyes looked at the unknown pills. Ofe wiggled his eyebrows.

"This is the gateway to heaven. You can thank me later." He placed a pill in my hand and another in Carter's and one in his own. Ofe had a water bottle and downed his pill right away. He passed the water bottle to Carter. I looked at her, not knowing what exactly to do. I wasn't a drug person. She saw the concern in my eyes.

"It's Molly. It's not that bad. You'll...trip out a bit but it's worth it." She smiled at me before downing her pill too. She handed me the water bottle. I looked at the little blue pill in my hands. I didn't know much about Molly or any drug for that matter, but I do trust Carter. I decided that I need to live a little. I am always so uptight. So, I took the pill and drank the last of the water inside the bottle. Time to have some fun.

Karma's POV:

My original plan was to sulk in my room all night while stuffing my face with junk food and binge watching shows on Netflix until I fell asleep. Then I got a mysterious call that changed my entire night.

I was in the middle of Orphan Black season 2 episode 3 when my phone went off. I looked to see Shane's face on my screen. I found it a little odd that he would call me since he was still a little upset after I broke Amy's heart. He was even more upset with me when I told him recently that I made a mistake that night and that I do have feelings for Amy. I waited until the fourth ring before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Karma right? Listen, you don't know me but you soon will. My name is Bird. I am a friend of Carter's. She's befriended your ex, Amy." I remained silent for a few minutes. What the hell is this about?

"Yeah I vaguely remember seeing the two of them...talking yesterday at the party Shane had..." I could hear the jealousy and sadness in my voice. "Well, I don't know about you but I don't really like the idea of the two of them together. I know Carter. She is doing this for all the wrong reasons and she's going to break Amy's heart in the end. So, I was thinking, since I know deep down inside you don't want to see them together either, how about we team up and cause a little, mischief for the two of them? Get them to see that maybe being together isn't the best idea?" I don't know who Bird is but I am starting to like her already.

So after a long conversation full of planning complete sabotage, I put on my sexiest outfit and arrived at Bird's after party with revenge in my eyes. I finally met Bird and her friend Gabe who apparently has a thing for Carter. In a way, this all reminds me of the situation a few weeks ago between me, Amy, and Liam. Bird took my hand and led me to a room full of people.

"They are in here somewhere. Now remember, you have to get Amy's attention as much as possible. It will piss Carter off to see someone going after what she wants." I nodded to indicate that I understood. We searched around the room but we didn't have to search for long. We were stunned at the sight displayed in front of us.

Carter and Amy were in nothing but their bras and pants while two boys were shirtless and in their boxers. They had cards all over the table. Carter and Amy were laughing hysterically while the boys passed a blunt between them. I watched in horror as Amy took the blunt from a boy's mouth and took a long drag from it, slowly letting the smoke come out. Carter took the blunt too and did the same, except before she had a chance to let the smoke come out of her mouth, Amy rushed to placed her lips sloppily onto Carter's in an attempt to inhale the smoke. Carter smiled into the sloppy kiss as the boys cheered on. Bird turned to me and gave me a worried look. I mouthed _What the hell _and she just shrugged her shoulders. Once Amy finally pulled away from Carter's lips, seeming satisfied with her impulsive behavior, I cleared my throat loudly to acknowledge my presence. Amy turned to me and gave me the biggest smile.

"Karma!" She jumped up in a hurry. Carter got up too.

"Oh so you're Karma? I see why Amy liked you. I'm Carter." She held out her hand to me. I hesitated but eventually shook it. Amy was staring at Carter. I recognize the look immediately, it was the way she use to look at me. Amy gave Carter a sloppy kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, she had a scared look on her face.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Amy shook her head furiously. It was really starting to scare me. All of a sudden, Amy started speaking wildly.

"Wait...who are you? Why can't I remember what I just did? Wait, who am I?" Amy backed up away from Carter, Bird and I. Bird grabbed Carter and pulled her close, with fear in her eyes.

"Carter, what is wrong with Amy? Carter! What did you give her?" Bird was softly shaking Carter. Carter was disoriented. She didn't respond to the question. She seemed extremely out of it. I turned my attention to Amy. She was starting to shake and then she dropped down to the floor. I ran to her side and held her close. I started screaming at Carter.

"What did you do to her?! What did you give her?!" Carter just shook her head.

"I-I...Ofe gave us some pills…" "Pills?! What kind of pills?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Amy was shaking a lot in my arms. Her eyes were rolled back and she was unresponsive.

"It was Molly. We took some Molly." the guy I assume was named Ofe said. Carter just shook her head and agreed. I knew this Carter was bad news. I tried to rock Amy back and forth while calming her down. Bird was yelling at Carter and Ofe. I completely ignored everyone. I just wanted Amy to be okay. Is that too much to ask?

Amy's POV:

I woke up in my own bed with Karma's arm draped around my waist. I couldn't remember what happened last night. I turned my body around and watched Karma sleep. It was moments like this that made me fall in love with her in the first place. This is the only time Karma is vulnerable. She is stress free and herself. I could see her deepest troubles aging her. I felt her hand grip my waist a little tighter. Karma's eyes slowly opened to reveal their sparkling green color.

"Hi." She said with a small smile on her face. I smiled back. "Hi."

"Are you feeling better?" Her face quickly turned to concern. I nodded my head yes. I saw the relief sweep over her body.

"You scared me last night." Her lips form a pout. In that moment I forgot everything that had happen between us. In that small moment I remembered my feelings for Karma and it felt so right waking up to her. While I was just basking in her presence, my phone went off to indicate I had a text message. I groaned as I broke eye contact with Karma. She gave out a deep sigh, as though she too was annoyed at the interruption. I checked my phone to see I got a text message.

**Carter: Hey...I am so sorry for what happened last night. It was my fault and I feel terrible. Please let me make it up to you?**

I slightly hesitated. I didn't know if I wanted to see Carter. After a few minutes of thinking hard about it, I replied back saying I would meet her. I looked over my shoulder at Karma. She had fallen back to sleep. The worry that she had on her face a few minutes ago had disappeared. I carefully got out of bed. I made sure not to wake her up. After getting dress and freshening up, I snuck out of the house before Karma woke up to an empty bed.

I got to this little burger place that Carter picked out. I walked in and saw her sitting in a corner booth. She looked like she was deep in thought. I went to the counter and order some fries and a drink before making my way over to Carter. When I sat down, she snapped out of her daydream.

"Hey." She softly said with one of her signature smiles. I said hey back and smiled too.

"So...first off I just want to say I am so sorry Amy. I didn't mean for things to get out of control. I don't usually do that. I was just trying to impress you." She shook her head.

"Carter, it's alright. I still had fun." She avoided my eyes. I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of hers.

"Amy...there's something I have to tell you...I've never…" Her voice trailed off. I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Been with a girl?" I asked. Carter's eyes lifted up to meet mine. I gave her a big smile.

"Is it that obvious?" She nervously chuckled. I laughed.

"No it's not. You told me last night." We both laughed.

"Oh god...I'm sorry! I was out of it last night." I gave her a smirk.

"Yeah so was I." She laughed. Oh how her laugh gave me such joy. We began talking about random things. I don't know how long we stayed there but when it was time for me to leave, I started to get up. Carter got up too and she walked me to my car. She turned to me.

"So...can I see you again?" I bit my lip. My eyes shifted to her lips. I got closer to her. She came closer also, closing the gap that was between us. We were inches away from each other. I felt her hot breath on my lips, making them tingle.

"You should know the answer to that already." I whispered on her lips. She grinned and kissed me. It wasn't deep. It was innocent. Her lips felt delicate. I didn't want it to end. It wasn't like kissing Karma. Her kisses were forced and only meant for people to see, not intimate and personal. Carter's kiss was meant for one person and one person only, me. When she pulled away, my eyes remained closed. I wanted to let the tingling feeling she left on my lips to last. I opened my eyes to see Carter staring at me.

"You're staring." I said. She had a huge smirk on her face.

"I was watching you savor the moment." Carter kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you around blondie." She gave me a wink before she walked away. I stood there for awhile, basking in the memory of Carter's lips on mine. I had the biggest smile on my face. I finally got into my car after embracing the fact that I am falling for Carter. Right before I exited the parking lot, I saw a woman with a baseball cap on, staring at me. I found it a little odd that she was watching me so closely. She was in a white tee shirt, grey jacket and dark pants. Her brown hair flowed in a ponytail underneath the cap. She gave me smile and a nod. For a moment she looked slightly familiar. If I didn't know any better, I could had sworn she reminded me of Carter…


	4. Chapter 4

Karma's POV:

It felt good to drink again. To wash away my internal problems, even if it was just for one night. I downed the bottle of New Amsterdam. Liam tried to push his drunken self on me. He even gave me a sloppy kiss that smelt like booze. I was actually getting into the kiss, until I realized what I was doing. I pushed him off of me. I was not about to have drunken sex with Liam. Nope, not going to happen. I kept dancing to the music. I was enjoying myself, taking shots here and there whenever Amy crossed my mind. Some may say I am becoming an alcoholic. I don't see it that way. I see myself as handling the situation I was given the best way I can and what better way to handle it than to drink? I've never been in love before. I've never thought of Amy as more than a friend before we started faking a relationship. I never thought she would cross my mind so much, keeping me up most nights with the thoughts of her lips pressed against mine. I never noticed before how contagious her laugh was, or her smile, or how gorgeous her eyes were. You don't notice these things when you're not in love, but once you fall for someone, no one can get you back up. I was doing my own thing, staggering all over the place but I wasn't completely drunk. I could remember things still so I wasn't my usual drunken mess. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Shane!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, slumping myself against his body as though I was using him for support. He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear it. He finally pulled me away from him softly.

"Hey Karma. Are you okay? You don't look so good. I think you had too much to drink. I'll take you home." I shook my head.

"No, no! I am alright. I don't want to go. I am having too much fun!" I lifted my arms in the air and started dancing to the music again. I felt someone's hands grip my waist to keep me balanced. I looked over my shoulder to see Bird smiling at me.

"Karma, Shane is right. I think you should go home. The party is basically over anyway." She was obviously lying. There was still a decent amount of people at the party. I couldn't remember where we were but all I knew was that they had free alcohol and it felt SO good! I stared at Bird for awhile, contemplating if I should leave or not. I started giggling. I wrapped my arms around Bird's neck. She kept her hands on my waist, gripping a little tighter to keep me from falling.

"You're SO pretty! Do you know that?" I asked. She really was though. Bird just chuckled. She shook her head at me. I saw her eyes shift as she gave Shane a quick glance behind me. I bit my lip. I was staring at her lips. They were so...tempting. While she was trying to have a conversation with Shane, completely oblivious to me, I kissed her. It was hard and kind of uncomfortable. She waited a few seconds before pulling me away from her.

"Well! Someone is a little too gone. We need to get you out of here quickly before you get in trouble." I nodded my head but I tried to kiss her again. This time she caught me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. I was satisfied with that. She put my arm around her shoulder. Shane led us to his car. He put me in the front seat. I watched inside the car as him and Bird had a private conversation. I don't know what was said. After a few minutes alone, my mind went to Amy. I pulled out my phone and shot her a text.

**Karma: Hey...can we talk tonight? I miss you** She text me back immediately.

**Amy: Depends, are you drunk again?** I tried to focus on texting her back.

**Karma: A little? Please Amy?** She took awhile to respond back.

**Amy: Fine. I'll stop by your house in an hour. I have to do something first. See you soon.** I felt satisfied with that answer when Shane climbed into the car. I was silent the whole way to my house. I didn't feel like talking. I was also starting to sober up. I wasn't as drunk as I was when I left the party. When we got to my driveway, Shane helped me to my front door. I thanked him and went straight to my room. The house was dark so either my parents were sleep or no one was home. I didn't care though. I carefully closed my bedroom door. I laid down on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. All the thoughts that have been bothering me for awhile came rushing back as I was slowly sobering up. I started crying. I can't handle this. My biggest fear is haunting me: I am in love with my best friend.

Carter's POV:

I was drumming my fingers as I listened to some music. I was trying to work on my homework. I was almost done when Elizabeth came in.

"Hey Carter, is there something you should...oh I don't know...tell me?" I abruptly turned to face her. I gave her a confused face.

"I don't know? Is there?" I asked. She sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Well someone is downstairs that is here to see you. They are very charming. Why didn't you tell me you had met someone so...nice." I know if I was looking at myself, I would see my eyes popping out of my head. Who is she talking about? Elizabeth lingered in my room a few moments with a look in her eyes that I have never seen before. It looked like she was...at ease for once. Finally she walked away from my doorway. I listened as her footsteps echoed down the stairs. I heard her speaking to someone I couldn't hear. I stared at the door. The curiosity in me wanted to know who was downstairs waiting for me, but at the same time I was scared to know. I decided that I would just go ahead and see who it was. I walked down the stairs, bracing myself for someone from my past to possibly pop up at my new family's doorstep. To my surprise, it was someone I actually wanted to see.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time. I just wanted to...talk to you for a bit? If you aren't busy?" Amy gave me a nervous look. Elizabeth stood next to her. Tay was on the other side.

"Oh no! Amy, you are not intruding on anything." Elizabeth said. I looked at Tay. She shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she had nothing to do with this sudden appearance of Amy Raudenfeld.

"Yeah...You're not intruding at all." I said as I gave Amy a smile. She smiled back. Elizabeth looked between me and her. I could tell she was trying to figure something out, but couldn't. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. It got awkward after awhile so I broke it.

"Well! This is awkward...Umm Amy, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to my hideout from...people." I gave Elizabeth a look. Her mouth dropped a little but she just shook her head and walked off. Tay scolded me and I just chuckled as I grabbed Amy's hand to pull her upstairs.

We instantly went into a full conversation of random things about what we liked and disliked. It felt good to have someone there to make me laugh and blush. I could honestly say I actually do like Amy. We weren't alone for half an hour before Tay came to my doorway.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but mom just left for work. She got a late call so we have the house all to ourselves since Grant and dad are at that overnight camping trip." I looked at her and nodded my head. She still stayed in place though.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me, Tay?" I asked. She blushed a little and I knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah...well...Max invited me to do this thing with him and…" "So he asked you out on a date and you're going to go?" I watched her blush a deep red. I chuckled to myself as she nervously shifted in place.

"I wouldn't...I wouldn't call it a DATE, but I will be gone for a bit so if mom comes home before I do, shoot me a text and cover for me?" I put my hand to my chest and gave a dramatic gasp.

"Tay is going to go on a date with someone she likes and wants me to COVER for her while she's out past her curfew?! The fuckery!" I heard Amy try to contain a laugh but it slightly escaped her mouth anyway. I swear Tay's face turned a new shade of red.

"Yeah well...look who my sister is. It was bound to happen!" I laughed. She laughed a little too. She said goodnight to me and Amy then left. I got up and went to my door.

"You know, we do have the house ALL to ourselves." I closed the door and locked it before slowly turning around, trying to be as seductive as possible. Amy's eyes were glued to the doorknob. I saw the confusion on her face.

"Yeah we do…" She laid down on my bed and propped her head on top of her hand. Now is my chance. I pounced onto her. I heard her let out a gasp as I pinned her arms above her head. We were inches away from each other. I felt her breathing getting heavier as I applied my weight on top of her. I bit my lip.

"I like you and I want you." I whispered on her lips. She closed her eyes. I just stared at her. She looked so beautiful. Her blonde hair spread all over the place. Her face was calm. I wanted to look at her forever. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I was so into studying her, I didn't noticed that she was closing the gap between us. Before I knew it, her lips crashed into mine. A rush of happiness overpowered my body. The kiss quickly deepened into passion. I felt her lips becoming eagered to feel mine. I let my tongue brush against her bottom lip. Amy immediately let me in. Our tongues wrestled for awhile, trying to overpower the other. Amy quickly flipped us. She was now on top of me. I moaned into the kiss. I felt her smile as she heard it. She broke the kiss and I was greedily trying to find her lips again, but she had already moved on to my neck. I moaned and grabbed a handful of my sheets, trying to contain myself. I didn't tell Amy that my biggest turn on was neck kissing. I didn't think I had to. I felt her tongue and lips trying to make as many love marks as she could. She moved from my neck down to my collarbone. It was as though she was spelling out words of lust on top of my skin. My eyes were burning with lust. I wanted to feel every inch of Amy on me. Her hands slipped up my shirt. I shivered at her touch, but it felt so good. One of her hands massaged my breast as my breathing hitched. I was starting to lose control. I felt the heat in between my legs getting hotter and hotter. There was only one person who could satisfy my needs and she was moving along too slow for me. I was becoming impatient. I started to sit up. Amy pulled away. Her eyes were dark with lust. I pulled my shirt over my head. She helped me get it off and threw it somewhere on the floor. I laid back down and she sat up in front of me. I watched as her hands and eyes traced my skin. Her fingertips softly drew patterns on my skin. My back arched a little as she carefully brought them up. Just when she was about to lower herself down to finish what she started…

*Ring Ring*

"FUCK!" We both said. We looked at each other and laughed. Amy grabbed her phone that was beside me. Her face turned grim.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were glued to her phone screen.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…" She quietly said. Amy got up off of me and grabbed her keys off the nightstand.

"You have to go?! But...aren't you going to finish what you started?" I looked at her and ran my hand up my stomach to my chest. She watched and licked her lips. She shook her head and just said she had to take care of something. She climbed back on the bed and kissed my lips.

"This isn't over, I promise. I'll finish what I started later." She gave me a wink and practically ran out the door before I could protest anymore.

Amy's POV:

I swear this better be important. Karma literally ruined my moment. She better be in some deep trouble.

I pulled up to her house with regret. I should had ignored her message and stayed with Carter. I sighed. I couldn't do that to Karma, no matter how much I like a girl, Karma will always come first. I went to her front door and grabbed the spare key under a flower pot on the porch. I unlocked the door then returned the key to its rightful place. The house was pitch black but I could see a dim light coming from under Karma's bedroom door. I went up the stairs and stopped in front of it. I took a deep breathe. Time to brace myself.

I walked in to see Karma pacing the floor. There was a luggage bag on her bed with a few clothes inside.

"Umm Karma? Why do you have a luggage bag?" She stopped pacing and looked at me. I could tell she had been crying for a long time. She went to me. Karma placed a hand on my cheek. I tensed up at her touch but eventually lowered my guard as her thumb brushed against my cheek.

"Karma, what's going on?" I said so quietly. She blinked a little, trying to fight back the growing tears in her eyes.

"Nothing…" She mumbled. She turned around and went to the luggage bag on her bed. She just stood there with her back away from me. I inched a little closer.

"Karma, I can tell you have been crying and drinking. You're lying. Something is wrong." She stayed in place, saying nothing. I inched a little closer. We stood there in place as silence fell over our bodies. Finally, she turned to me, tears running down her face.

"Runaway with me." She choked out. She broke down. "Please?" Karma cried harder. I just looked at her. I felt my heart ripping at the sight of her crying.

"Karma...we can't runaway. Where will we go? Why should we leave? Why should I runaway from my entire life, with you?" Karma looked at me with teary eyes.

"Because I love you and….and I just want to start over again. I want to spend my life with you. I want to...I want to start my life over again somewhere else with the one person I love more than life itself. We could go anywhere and I swear I'll be happy because….because I'll be with you…" I inched closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Karms, I can't do that...I can't leave. I love you, don't get me wrong, but you had your chance. I've...moved on." She pushed me away. She walked to the other side of the bed so that there was space between us.

"You've moved on to her, Carter? There's a lot of things you don't know about her Amy. There's a lot of things she's keeping from you. Don't believe a word she says." I was starting to get a little annoyed by Karma's behavior.

"What is that suppose to mean? Carter is an incredible person. She has done nothing but made me happy these past couple of days and I definitely needed it after being rejected by you. She has done the impossible: picked up the piece of my heart when you shattered it! Or did you forget about that?" Karma clenched her fists.

"Oh really? Has she told you yet how she got here? Has she told you anything about where she's from? Or about her family even? I guess not. You'll find out eventually. The truth always comes out." She went to her closet and grabbed a few more clothes and threw it into the luggage bag.

"What is that suppose to mean?! Is there something you should tell me?" She remained silent as she stuffed her clothes in the bag. I asked her again, thinking that she didn't hear me. She looked up from the bag and stared me right in the eyes.

"I think that's something you need to ask Carter yourself. Now get out of my house!" Karma yelled. I flinched at her anger. I stood there and watched her fuss with her bag.

"What are you doing?! Why are you packing?" Karma stopped for a brief moment. She stared at the bag full of clothes. She went over to me and started pushing me out of her room.

"Don't fucking worry about it. Now get out of my house and don't come back until you find your common fucking sense!" She slammed her front door in my face. I stood in place, glued to her front steps. Karma has never acted like this before. I walked back to my car and just sat inside. My eyes looked up to her window. I saw her shadow going back and forth in front of it. I sat there for a long time, just trying to process everything. I turned the keys and pulled out of her driveway. As I drove down the street, I kept thinking to myself: _I should had never left Carter._


	5. Chapter 5

Carter's POV:

I didn't expect my life to get any worst than it already has. I mean, I have already been through a lot so I thought maybe I would be given a break and for once be a normal teenager without worrying about something changing but I was wrong. I don't want anyone's sympathy when it comes to how my life has been turned upside down. I have handled every situation I've put myself in and this is no different.

I didn't expect the next day that Amy would burst through my bedroom door, pacing the floor and waving a finger at me while trying to gain up enough courage to ask what she wanted to ask. I didn't expect her to be so concerned and scared. I didn't know what was going to happen and that I would somehow be the cause of it.

"Amy, why are you pacing? What's wrong?" I sat on my bed, my eyes going back and forth as her body quickly paced in front of me. She remained silent for awhile, just going back and forth on my floor. She looked tense and as though she had been crying. She ran her hand through her hair, sighing heavily.

"Is there something I should know about you?" She finally said it. Amy finally asked me what I've been dreading. I never mentioned to Amy my past. I never told her about me because I finally found someone who didn't judge me right off the bat because I am some survivor of being kidnapped thirteen years ago. For once, I was treated like I was normal by Amy and to be honest, it felt so wonderful. I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about...is there something you should know?" I know, I was playing stupid. I shouldn't be doing this but I didn't want this good thing I had with Amy to end just because I'm the new poser child for survivors of kidnapping and how you can find your love ones one day. I lifted my head from my hands. She was staring at me. Her eyes were piercing my inner soul, in a bad way.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You know what I am talking about, so talk." I sighed and began my dark tale. I told about the night with my friends and how we got arrested. I talked about how I found out I was actually kidnapped when I was three. I told her about my new family and my new life. I told her everything. When I was done, I waited patiently for Amy to respond. She sat quietly on my bed, just staring down at the floor. I tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away. Amy got up from the bed and stood in front of me, arms crossed with distrust in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about yourself when we first met?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because...I was afraid...I was afraid you won't like me. I know I should had told you about me. I know I should had told you that I was using you mainly as an experiment and to piss off Elizabeth. I know I should had told you everything but it felt so good to have someone care about me who had no clue who I was. You made me feel like I was a normal person. You made me forget that my life had turned upside down and...I loved every minute I spent with you because I felt like...me." I felt the tears in my eyes trying so hard to escape. Amy's face soften a little at the sight of me crying.

"I understand but you should had told me. I don't know if I can trust you…" Amy started to walk out of my room. I jumped up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Just because I didn't feel comfortable telling you about my shitty life you suddenly can't 'trust me?' Come on! You're no one special! You're not better than me! When were you going to tell me you FAKED a relationship with your best friend? We all have secrets, Amy. Don't forget that." She snatched her arm away from my clutch.

"I don't give a shit, Carter! Do you know why I came over here? Because Karma is gone! She ran away because I decided to pick you over her. I should had been there for her but instead I was too consumed with you. Now she's gone off somewhere and no one knows where she is. Karma ran because she loves me and I told her I've moved on! Now I regret that decision. I regret letting her go. You don't like me. You are just using me to make your actual mother jealous! I'm just an experiment to you." And with that she walked out, slamming the door behind her. I sat on the edge of my bed and cried. Tay must had heard me because she came to my side, holding me as I cried into her shoulder. I didn't want to lose Amy. I do care. She's not just an experiment to me, she's so much more…

Amy's POV:

I was an emotional wreck. I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bird and Shane stood in front of me, watching the tears on my face fall down on the bed sheets.

"Why did she leave? How did I let her go? I am such a shitty friend." I groaned loudly. Shane sighed.

"Amy, you couldn't had stopped her from leaving even if you tried. She probably just needed to collect her thoughts. I am sure she will come back." I sat up. Bird came over to me and sat on my bed.

"Amy, I know I don't know you or Karma that well but I do know that Karma loves you. She told me herself. She cares so much about you. She would never do something to hurt you. I guess Karma would rather leave town then to see you unhappy…" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't too fond of Bird. After Shane told me the devious plan her and Karma cooked up to try and get me away from Carter, I really saw no reason to be friends with her. The only reason why I let her set foot in my house was because she was the last person Karma talked to. Bird tried to reach out and grab my hand but I pulled away. She immediately got the hint and got up again to stand next to Shane.

"You know, I am not to blame in this situation." Bird mumbled. I snapped my head in her direction.

"No, but you are the reason why she left. You should had stopped her, but you didn't." Bird crossed her arms across her chest.

"I already have to deal with a lot when it comes down to Carter. I didn't know I had to baby sit her and Karma." I opened my mouth to protest when Shane intercepted.

"Okay. I think we have had enough of that. We have to stay focused on what matters right now, which is Karma. Amy, I am sure she will come back. She loves you too much to stay away." I shook my head. Shane and Bird stayed a little while longer, making sure I was alright. When they left, I laid face down on my bed. I wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep because I knew that was the only way I was going to stop worrying about Karma.

"She'll come back, Amy." I lifted my head up and turned towards my bedroom door. Carter stood in my doorway, shifting nervously.

"Yeah well she would had never left if I didn't say I had moved on to you when I didn't even know about you." I sat up on my bed. Carter stayed in my doorway, staring at me. I sighed and patted the bed to get her to come sit next to me. She sat down. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I am sorry for overreacting. It took a lot for you to tell me something like that." She intertwined our fingers.

"I wasn't lying when I said I like you. You aren't just an experiment. You were at first, but then I started to get to know you and I caught myself liking you…" I looked at her. She stared back at me. I could tell she wasn't lying. She was telling the truth. I saw it all over her face. I kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes when my lips contacted her skin. I heard her breath hitch a little. I pulled back slowly. Carter's eyes fluttered opened. She gave me one final look before leaning in and kissing my lips. It was delicate. She pulled back, leaving me breathless.

"We will find her. I promise." She whispered on my lips. And in that moment, I actually believed her.

Karma's POV:

I sat on the bus just trying to keep to myself. There was only like five of us. I held my bag close to my chest. I took one final look at my phone and saw I got ten missed calls from Amy and five text messages, asking me where I was. I immediately turned it off. I needed time alone. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I knew I had to get out of Austin. I had to get away for awhile. As the bus moved, I looked out the window to see the familiar building I've grown to know, pass by until I didn't recognize any of them. An hour later, we made a pitstop in a town nearby. I decided to use what little money I had to call my brother, Zen. He agreed to let me stay with him for awhile since I was on break from school. He understood the pressure I was under. When I got off the phone with him, I stood by the bus itself patiently waiting for the bus driver to come back. A woman with dark hair, a baseball cap, sunglasses, black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans came up next to me. I continued to look forward, not even bothering to look in her direction. A few minutes later, something within me told me to acknowledge her presence. Out the corner of my eye, I took a good look at her. The woman looked somewhat familiar. I felt as though I've seen her before. She stopped looking at the newspaper she had in her hand. The woman looked around, as though she was searching for something or someone. Then she tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"Hi, I am trying to get directions to a city nearby called...um…Austin? Could you help me?" I turned around. She gave me a smile. She was not an old woman, nor was she super young. She was about in her mid 30s. She was stunning, even in the simple clothes she had on.

"Um… yeah I can. I just left there on the bus." I gave her directions to Austin. She listened attentively and wrote it down on the newspaper. I watched her. I swear there is something about her that was familiar to me, I just couldn't figure it out. After I finished stating the directions, I decided to start up a small conversation with her.

"So, why are you going to Austin? If you don't mind me asking." She looked at me with caution written all over her face.

"Oh I am just going to see my daughter. She decided to…visit some family friends. I am going to go pick her up. You might have met her. Her name is...Carter." My mouth dropped, but I quickly picked it up. I knew this woman looked familiar. She is Carter's kidnapper.

"You're...you're…" She stepped closer to me.

"Yes Karma I am. Now let me tell you what is going to happen. Don't scream. Don't say a word or else. You are coming with me. You are exactly who I need to get Carter back." She took one quick look around again, making sure no one was around. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her to her car. When we got inside, I turned quickly to her.

"H-How am I going to be of help with Carter?" I don't know why I asked. I guess curiosity was taking over.

"One word: Amy." And with that, she turned the keys to power on the car and drove off in the direction of Austin.


	6. Chapter 6

Karma's POV:

I stared at Lori going back and forth while getting food from a diner we stopped at. It was just outside of Austin. I remember I use to go here all the time with Zen and Amy. Once Lori was satisfied with the food selection she made, she dived in. It was as though she hadn't eaten for days. I looked down at my small plate of food. I wasn't hungry. Lori made a huge dent in her food before she noticed I wasn't eating. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why aren't you eating, Karma?" For a split second, she seemed like a normal human being.

"I just...I'm not hungry." I pushed my plate towards her. She slowly lowered her fork and knife.

"Karma, I am not holding you against your will. I just want my daughter back. She was all I had. I just want to have our lives back to what it use to be. I miss waking up every morning to a little Carter climbing in my bed to wake me up. I miss sending Carter off to school every morning and then talking to her about her day afterwards. I miss holding her in my arms when she got scared of the monsters that she thought was under her bed, or holding her when a boy broke her heart. I miss all of that. You wouldn't understand because you aren't a parent. You may have never loved someone other than yourself and your parents or siblings. When you know how it feels to love someone so much that you can't breathe when they aren't around, then you will understand why I am trying so hard to get her back." Lori had tears forming in her eyes. I just watched her wipe them away.

"You took her away from her family. Her REAL family. You brainwashed her at the age of three into believing that you are her mother. You may have raised her but you kept her away from the people who were SUPPOSE to raise her. You say I won't understand how it feels to love someone so much that you become breathless, how do you think her real mother felt all these years you kept Carter? And I do know how it feels to love someone more than you love yourself. I know how it feels to love someone so much that even if you are away from them just a second, you feel like you're suffocating. I know how it feels to be around someone that has your heart in the palm of their hands. You get to the point where you can't see yourself living without them and you question if you were even living at all before they came along. That's how I feel about Amy and I am not going to allow you to take her away from me. You or anyone else, including your beloved Carter. If I have to fight for her, I will." I took a deep breathe. I had been holding that in for awhile now. Lori stared at me for awhile. I could feel her eyes analyzing every inch of my face. She leaned in closer to me.

"You know, we are not that different. We both love someone unconditionally. You'll make a great mother one day… and Amy should be lucky to have someone love her the way you do." Lori gave me a small smile before continuing eating. I grabbed the plate I had before and pulled it closer to me. I suddenly gain my appetite.

Amy's POV:

I kissed Carter's forehead softly. She was sound asleep in my arms. It was the middle of the day but she went to sleep on me during a movie. She was trying so hard to get my mind off of Karma running away. I watched her sleep for a little. Her arms were draped around my waist and her head was nesting on my collarbone. Carter was breathing lightly. She looked so peaceful and gorgeous. I squeezed her tighter. I saw the corners of her mouth turn up a little as she pulled closer to me. For a few moments I forgot my worries. I ran my fingers through her hair. I am actually falling hard for this girl.

As I was basking in Carter's presence, my phone went off. I reached over next to me trying to grab my phone. I thought maybe it was Shane or Liam just checking up on me. I tried to get my eyes to adjust to the brightness of my screen since I had the lights off in my room with a little sunlight coming from the window. When my eyes finally did adjust, I felt my heart beat out of my chest. I got a text from Karma.

**Karma: Hey...I miss you...I am so sorry. I know I am worrying you to death but I had to leave. I needed time to think. I love you so much...I know I am probably too late because you're falling for Carter...I understand. I should had never rejected you at the wedding. I should had admitted my true feelings but I was scared. I know that's not an excuse for my actions. I'll be back soon when I feel like I can handle not being with you.**

I felt my chest tighten. I looked down at Carter still sleeping in my arms. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Why does Karma have this effect on me? I have a gorgeous girl in my arms who wants me and here I am crying because I still want Karma. I text her back immediately.

**Amy: I love you...no matter who I am with, I will always love you. Where are you? I am going to come get you. You need to come home. Come home back to me. Please?** I stared at my screen, waiting for Karma to text me back. I was hoping, praying even, that she would give in and tell me where she is so I can go get her. I need her back with me.

**Karma: I can't tell you where I am. Don't worry though, I am alright. But I will tell you this, stay away from Carter for awhile. Trust me, trouble is heading in your direction if you don't. Please listen to me for once.** **I will talk to you soon, I have to go.**

**Amy: Why do you say that? Karma, is there something you are not telling me? Are you in danger? Tell me where you are!**

**Amy: Karma! Answer me! Please!**

**Amy: Karma!**

I called her phone and it went straight to voicemail. I called again. Same thing happened. I left a voicemail and called a three time a few minutes later. Nothing. I started to panic. I felt my breathing get out of control. A groggy Carter opened her eyes. She quickly woke up when she saw me clutching my chest.

"Amy! What's wrong?" I could barely speak. All I could say was "Karma." She grabbed my phone and read the text messages. She tried to call Karma from her phone, no answer. She put my phone down and cradled me in her arms. Carter rocked me back and forth while kissing my forehead as I kept saying over and over again: Karma.


	7. Chapter 7

Karma's POV:

It was a bright summer day. Summer vacation was in full swing. Amy and I were laying in the grass at a park nearby. We were under a big tree that we use to climb when we were little. It was the summer before eighth grade. I remember this particular day because it is really the day I realize that Amy meant more to me than anyone else in this entire world.

"Amy, do you think soulmates exist?" Amy started chuckling.

"That's a really random question to ask." I propped my head up on my hand. I started drawing patterns on her left arm while she kept staring at the sky.

"I am serious. Do you think soulmates exist?" She turned her head towards me.

"I mean...I guess? I believe that soulmates can come in different ways. They can be friends or lovers or family. So to answer your question, yes. Why do you ask?" I looked up at her.

"Because...I just think it's mind blowing to know that the person who you are meant to be with could be walking around this Earth right now. They could be searching for you." Amy gave me a smirk.

"Or dating someone else and totally not thinking about you at the moment." I slapped her shoulder and giggled. She pretended to be hurt by the slap and clutched her shoulder in a defensive manner.

"Oh stop acting like I hurt you!" She gave me a pout and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I know it didn't but still, you know I'm right!" I gave her a smile.

"Or...the person that is suppose to be your soulmate could be right in front of your eyes and you don't even know it." We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Nah!" We both said in unison. We started laughing.

I took another swallow of whiskey as the memory slowly faded away from me. I didn't realize that Amy was probably right, my soulmate was right in front of my eyes and I didn't even know it. All this time, I've been running away from love when most people would run towards it. I've never been in love with anyone before, but yet here I am. I am drinking away so I won't have to think about the fact that I love my best friend and instead of telling her how I feel, I'm being held against my will by a professional kidnapper, great... I poured myself another glass to drown my current thoughts when the hotel door opened.

"Hey, I'm back...what are you doing?" Lori stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the glass and whiskey in my hand. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You didn't expect me to go through all of this sober, did you?" I swallowed the whiskey that was in the glass. I could already feel the alcohol taking it's affect on me.

"You know, it's not good for a young girl like you to already start drinking heavily." I laughed.

"One, you're not my mom and two, when you have been through the shit I've been through, then you'll understand. But then again I've never kidnapped someone's child. How did you do it? I mean, did you just walk up to her front lawn and snatched her up? I want to know how this," I waved my hand at Lori. "Was able to not only successfully take a child but also raise that child without ONCE feeling guilty for her actions in thirteen years. I mean I've done a lot of fucked up shit, but you are the queen of fucking up people's lives." I start to pout when I noticed the bottle of whiskey that was half full a minute ago was already gone. I threw it on the floor and grabbed a brand new bottle. Lori stared at me with sadness in her eyes. She remained silent for a long time, I guess she was debating on telling me anything about what happened that fateful day. I had already made a good dent in the new bottle before she spoke to me.

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen….Carter wasn't planned….I wasn't suppose to be this person…" She sat down on the edge of the bed, collecting her thoughts before she began the tale of what happened that day.

"My aunt use to live right across the street from Carter's real family. I use to visit her all the time. One day, she was taking a trip out of town and needed someone to come live in her house for two weeks. She needed someone to take care of her pets and plants. I agreed to do it since right before then I had a bad breakup with this guy that...well let's just say every night I was his punching bag...I remember the day I arrived at the house. It was so beautiful on the outside. I was just sitting outside trying to take all the air in. It was a summer day so the sun was shining and the breeze was hitting my skin, kids were playing outside and people were grilling. It was a nice community. Well, I was just about to walk one of the dogs when I noticed a ball bounce into the street. I didn't think nothing much of it though until I saw a little girl chasing after it. I immediately went into the street and grabbed the ball before she could get much further into the street. When I looked up to hand the little girl the ball...I instantly fell in love. Her little stubby legs ran over to me. She was the cutest little thing! I handed her the ball and she said thank you, but she didn't leave right away. I guess she saw something in me that I didn't see in myself. It wasn't until her sister, who I realized was her twin, called her over. When the little girl waved goodbye, my heart melt. For two weeks, I would have little interactions with both little girls. I even had a little interaction with their parents. All I ever wanted was my own family. I've always wanted children but I found out at a young age that I couldn't have any. When I saw Carter's real father pick her up, a part of me melt because I wanted a husband and children. This was all I ever wanted...the night before...I kept thinking about what my life COULD had been like. That's when I decided that I can't go another day without having someone to love me the way I have always wanted to be loved…"

I had finished the second bottle of whiskey. I was so into Lori's story that I had not only sobered up, I had managed to open a third bottle and drink half of that.

"You took her because you wanted to have someone love you when you couldn't love yourself…" She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I think I'm becoming an alcoholic just because I don't want to feel my biggest fear…" I walked over and sat next to her.

"Which is?" She asked between sobs.

"Love." I whispered. I put the bottle to my lips, letting the strong scent hit my nostrils. Just before I was about to swallow the pain away, Lori's hand came up and lowered the bottle.

"You can't be like me. You can't spend your whole life regretting decisions and wishing you had a chance to go back." I turned to her and nodded.

"I guess I should stop running away from my fear then, huh?" She chuckled and shook her head yes. I sighed. I need to get my shit together.

Amy's POV:

I felt like I was walking around with no purpose. What was the point? Yeah, I had a wonderful girl who I could call mine, but she didn't know my mind kept going thinking about another girl. Carter was special. She stayed by my side when most girls would run for the hills when they find out you are madly in love with someone else, but she wasn't Karma.

Today felt no different. Carter pushed me on the bed lightly and quickly climbed on top of me. For the past couple of days she's been constantly finding a reason to have these little intense makeout sessions. Either she couldn't keep her hands off of me or she's trying to keep my mind off of Karma, even if it was just for a few minutes. Her lips crashed into mind. Her kisses were always passionate. It was as though she was trying so hard to get my attention. My hands laid loosely on her waist. She broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. I looked up at my ceiling. The glow in the dark stars were glowing because of the room being almost completely dark. Every time I looked at them my mind would instantly think of Karma. I really do hope she just comes home already. Carter moved back up to my lips. She was inches away from them, panting softly. Her hot breath sent little shivers down my body. I gripped tighter on her waist as I turned us over. She let out a gasp then immediately a smile started to play on her lips. Carter placed her hands on the back of my neck, bringing me into a passionate kiss.

The one thing I hate about these "makeout" sessions is that I know Carter wants more. She wants to move on further but I always stop her right before. She thinks I am waiting until the right moment to have sex, but to be honest, I just didn't want to have sex with her. Yes, Carter is an amazing girl, but since the homecoming assembly, I've always wanted my first time with a girl to be with Karma, no one else. Carter's hands moved from my neck to cup my face. She licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance, I let her in. As our kissing became more passionate and greedy for pleasure, I knew it wouldn't be long before she would try to go further than just kissing. Carter's hands moved to my waist. She pulled us as close as she could. Just when the kissing was getting too intense for me to handle…

*Ding Ding*

"Ugh! Seriously?" Carter huffed out. I was saved by the bell. She reached over and picked up her phone. She gave it a quick glance. Right when she was about to lock the screen again, it went off. I saw the look on her face change to doubt.

"What's wrong?" I asked after I had regained my breath once again. She looked up at me as I hovered over her body.

"It's Bird. She says I need to come to her place right away and that I need to make sure I bring you." I gave her a confused look.

"I have no clue why. Do you want to go see what she wants?" I could tell she wanted me to say let's continue what we were doing, but I didn't want to.

"Yes. I think we should, it might be important." I saw that flicker of lost hope cross her eyes but in a blink it went away.

As we approached Bird's place, I had this gut feeling that something massive was going to happen. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was something big. When we entered Bird's place, everyone quickly fell silent at the sight of us. Carter and I were holding hands. I saw Shane, Bird and Carter's sister's eyes look concerned.

"So, anyone want to tell us what the emergency is all about?" Carter said as she sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her. Carter's sister Tay and Carter's friend Max looked at each other. Bird and Shane gave each other a reassuring look.

"We found Karma." I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't believe my ears. I looked at Bird.

"W-What? You did? Then why are we here instead of on our way to go get her!" I couldn't contain my happiness and relief. Karma was finally going to come home.

"Well...the thing is...there's a problem. Now before we tell you, Amy promise me you won't freak out?" Shane said. I nodded my head. He looked at Bird and everyone else before telling me.

"Well, yesterday Bird thought of a genius idea. She said we should track Karma's phone and see if we can possibly find her that way. Since I had her number, I decided to use my phone to track her. We found out that she is at a hotel on the outskirts of Austin. So Bird and I drove down there to see if she was actually there. We watched the place for awhile in the car and we did see her...she just wasn't alone…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who was with her?" Carter squeezed my hand harder. Shane turned towards Carter and looked her dead in the eyes.

"She was with your kidnapper."


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's POV:

You know, I never asked for any of this to happen. I know I am not the best person in the world, I know I am not perfect, but that doesn't mean I deserve to have my life spiral out of control like this. All I ever wanted was to be happy. That's all I want in life. Is that too much to ask for? As soon as Shane explained everything to me, I felt my whole body go numb. I stopped listening to everyone. I just got up and started walking away. I didn't hear Carter calling my name or anyone else for that matter. I didn't feel her pulling and grabbing me, trying to get me to turn around to her. All I did was pull my arm away. I wasn't ready for all of this. The only thing that was on my mind was that I wanted to find Karma. My mind was cluttered with many possibilities of what could go wrong with her. I didn't fully think about anything else but Karma. I needed to find her and I needed to find her immediately. No one was going to stop me.

When I got in the car and started driving off, a memory started to fill my head… _Karma flopped her body on my bed. She gave out a deep sigh. I turned around from folding my clean clothes. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked with a concerned voice. She lifted her body off the bed._

"_Do you ever feel like you just want to runaway? Like go to some place else and start your life over again? Become someone...different?" I stopped what I was doing. I went over to her and sat down on the bed._

"_Sometimes. But then I remember that I would be leaving behind a lot of memories and people that love me…like you…" I bit my lip gently. Karma's eyes stared deep into mine._

"_Have the idea ever occurred to you that maybe if you were to runaway, you should take me with you?" She gave me a sweet small smile. I smiled back._

"_Yeah I could...why are you all of a sudden thinking about running away? Did something happen?" I put as much seriousness in my voice as possible. Karma turned away for a second. I could see the mischief in her eyes._

"_I was just thinking about what life would be like if we were to just restart our lives. We really have no real reason to stay here besides our parents. I just want to start a new adventure. I want to travel and see the world. I want to see the world through everyone's eyes, especially yours." Karma smiled at me. I could feel myself melt. Karma is really all I have at this moment in time. _

"_Karma, we are about to enter our sophomore year. My mom just met a new guy and it seems to be going well. I don't think us running away would be a good idea." She chuckled._

"_If not now, then in due time we will."_ As I pulled into my driveway, the memory slipped from my mind softly. Karma was right, we should just runaway together. We need to restart our life. I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else. I am going to find you Karma, if it's the last thing I do.

Karma's POV:

I started to pace the floor. It has been hours since Lori left me by myself. I have already finished a whole bottle of jack daniel's. I was swaying back and forth, trying to gain my balance. I was slightly scared. I want to leave the hotel room but I am afraid Lori might hurt me. I honestly don't know what she is capable of. I don't know if it was the alcohol taking effect or if I was seriously losing my mind. I suddenly felt super sick to the point where I couldn't stand up. I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. To me, it seemed like the room was spinning out of control. What is wrong with me? I've been drunk plenty of times before but for some strange reason...this time seemed different. It wasn't like the numerous of times I've gotten drunk before. I reached for the nightstand. It took me forever to fully grasp the hotel phone. Lori took my cell phone with her when she left. When I finally grabbed it, I heard something fell off the nightstand. I looked down and saw a small orange bottle with a white top on it. I didn't know Lori took medication...last time I checked, she didn't. Pills were all over the floor. They were small and a deep blue. I decided to pay all of this no mind. My fingers were shaking as I tried so desperately to dial a number. When I finally did, I put the phone to my ear and waiting.

"Hello?"

"I love you...find me…" I whispered into the phone as my whole body went limp and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy's POV:**

I pulled into the hospital with determination and concern in my eyes. I ran faster than my heart could beat. I burst through the doors and the smell of death lingered slightly on my lips. Please let Karma be okay.

When I picked up the phone, I wasn't expecting to hear her voice once again. Even though she was clearly out of it, it still sounded like music to my ears. Just those few words she spoke made my heart melt. I immediately jumped in my car. Now I am here with my eyes frantically searching around the room for a nurse or doctor who could help me out. I didn't know if Karma had even bothered to called 911 but I didn't care.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a Karma Ashcroft? I need to know if there is a chance she was brought in any time recently." The nurse did not look away from the papers in front of her. She licked her thumb slightly and started searching through the files. When she was unsuccessful,she switched to the computer on the desk. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally told me that Karma was indeed in the hospital. I practically ran to the room she was suppose to be in. I tried to get there as fast as humanly possible. When I got to Karma's door, I stopped with the doorknob in my hand. All the emotions I've ever felt for Karma came rushing to my brain. How did we come to this? Could I had stopped it? I tried to take a deep breathe but I felt my hands shaking violently. I took a few moments to regain myself, trying to rid myself of any guilt. My fingertips slid carefully across the doorknob. I finally opened to door with one clean flick of my wrist.

Karma laid in the hospital bed, tubes running in and out of her. Her parents were sleeping peacefully in the corner. I walked over with caution. I didn't want to have a conversation with them about their daughter and what happened. I wasn't mentally ready. I grabbed Karma's hand and gave it a squeeze. She immediately squeezed back. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." Karma said with a small smile playing on her pale pink lips. The color had been drained out of her face. She looked tired. Clearly stress has taken it's toll on her young face. I smiled back.

"Hey." I brought her hand to my lips and gave it a soft kiss. She smiled even more. For a few moments I stood there and stared into her eyes. Karma squeezed my hand a little tighter. I tried to search my brain for the right words to say. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Karma took one look at me and she could tell instantly what it was that I was trying to ask.

"I am fine. Lori just tried to drug me and the drugs mixed with the excessive amounts of alcohol I was taking...it made a bad combination but I am fine now. I was saved just in time…" Karma gave me a small smile. I tried to keep my composure. I almost lost her and I be damn if I was going to let Lori get away with it. Right when I was about to speak, a blonde headed woman burst through the door. She had her hair pulled back and a gun on her side. She took a quick glance around the room before stating her presence.

"Hi Karma?" I stepped to the side so the mysterious woman could see Karma. Karma let go of my hand and waved at the woman to indicate who she was. It was in that moment, I realized that maybe this was all just a dream. It was in that moment I started to realize that I love this girl more than I love myself ninety percent of the time but yet I decided to take a chance and here I am standing by her side. I swear it was in this moment I decided to not waste anymore time on other people when I could be with the one person who makes me happy. I hadn't noticed that someone had walked in with this blond haired woman. The person stayed quiet and did not announce their presence, therefore I saw no need to acknowledge them. It wasn't until I finally looked around while Karma was giving her statement as to what happened that I realized who was with this blond haired police officer. Carter's bright brown eyes looked at me. She tried her hardest to hide her face but I still saw the concern behind her beloved eyes. It almost made me fall deeply for her. Carter looked so innocence to the point where she looked as though her entire youth was embedded in her eyes. I felt stuck. I was glued to the place I was standing in. Karma gently grabbed my hand to snap me back out of my daze but it didn't fully work. My eyes were tracing every curve that made her body. When I finally looked at Karma, I could see the hurt and curiosity in her eyes. She looked as though she could tell from my eyes exactly what I was feeling. I tried to smile at her to play off my emotions. Karma gave me a small, weak smile but I could tell she was doubting my emotions right now. She could tell I still wanted Carter in the back of my head. It is rare when you have a connection with someone to the point where just a small glance at them will send shivers down your spines. I was prepared for the storm that was brewing in my life but I did not know what was going to happen. I just knew I was stuck in the middle of two people.

**Carter's POV:**

Maybe I was wrong for wanting to come down here to the hospital. Maybe I should had put into consideration that Amy needed time to be with Karma but I couldn't contain myself. I have fallen for her. Every time I am not around her, I feel like I can't breathe. This isn't easy for me, to watch Amy interact with Karma. I see the way she looks at her. I try to ignore it but deep down inside, I wish it was me…

When Elizabeth said she had an emergency call to attend, I immediately put two and two together. My mind told me they had found Karma and was on hot pursue for my mom. I don't blame them, but at the same time I wish she would had kept Karma away a little bit longer. I know I am wrong for thinking that but honestly it was much more simple those few days Karma wasn't around.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet. Elizabeth didn't bother to say a word. I knew what was going on in her head: this is all my mom's fault. I didn't ask to be in the middle of this. I didn't ask to be taken away from the only parent that I have known all my life nor did I ask to be put into this new life with a completely new family. None of this was suppose to happen but it has and now I must deal with it the best way I can.

Now I am standing here looking at Karma and Amy. I can see the grim expression on Karma's face when she realized it was me and Elizabeth, but that is not what sparked my interest. I saw Amy's expression. I felt the sensations of lust trace down my body. I saw her usually sparkling green eyes grow dark with mischief upon her tongue, which failed to speak. It was pure passion, the way she looked at me. Our eyes met and I could tell she was in a trance. Maybe this could workout better than I thought…

"Miss Ashcroft? Tell me exactly what happened to you. Please do not leave any detail out. I need to know everything so that we can finally catch Lori." Karma's eyes darted from me to Amy and then to Elizabeth. She gave out a sigh and began to explain the events that took place a few hours before.

My mom was in a hurry. She knew it wasn't going to be long before she was caught if she stayed in one place. She was scared to be honest. She was frantically trying to pack her things in a hurry so that she could slip into the night, never to be seen again. Karma was sitting in a chair, letting the hard liquor that once caressed her youthful throat take it's toll again. She was getting drunker by the minute. The more my mother packed, the more liquor Karma attempted to down. She knew what was coming. She knew that Lori was going to make a rash decision: either take Karma with her or kill her. Karma didn't know that Lori had already made a rational decision. Was it the smartest decision considering that she was on the run from the law? Probably not but she was willing to take the consequences sooner or later. Right when my mom was finally done packing her belongings, Karma started acting drunker than normal. She has never been this drunk so she didn't know how to respond. Karma laid down on the bed while my mother hovered over her. Karma didn't know what was going on but my mother knew. She had drugged her with every pill she could gather. She intentionally put it into Karma's alcohol, knowing the side affects. My mother knew Karma could possibly die from this but she didn't want to risk getting caught after all this time. As Karma started to slip in and out of consciousness, my mother left her. She left her with her guilt and sorrow.

If you ask me, Karma was going to die of one thing and one thing only: the demons that haunt her about her actions. It wasn't going to be the drugs and alcohol. All that did was make everything stronger. Every emotion she has ever felt will hit her ten times harder as the drugs and alcohol flowed through her bloodstream. She was doomed to her own thoughts as the last thing before she was to die. It would had been a painful death, but she didn't die. Now here she is, staring at me and Amy with the lost of hope deep in her eyes.

I couldn't help but stare back. Our eyes told our stories. Honestly Karma and I could be friends if it wasn't for a certain blonde being in the middle. Elizabeth's voice broke our bond with just two simple words: "Rest Karma." Karma broke our staredown and shook her head to indicate that she heard what Elizabeth said. Elizabeth headed towards the door, pausing just before opening it to see if I was following her. I took one final look at both Karma and Amy before leaving the room. My mind was telling me this wasn't going to be the last time I saw either one of them. This was only the beginning.


End file.
